A device of this kind is described in FR 2 760 733. The device uses a flipping wheel to stack sheets on a receiving member in a flipped orientation. The flipping wheel comprises slits at its circumference to accommodate portions of a sheet. An abutment is provided to release the sheets from the slit onto the receiving member.
However, it is a disadvantage of this known device that certain types of sheets, in particular floppy sheets with low stiffness in the direction of rotation, do not roll out correctly onto the receiving member, resulting in a less orderly stack or may even result in device blocks, such as paper jams.
It is further known to use fans to generate an air flow to assist rolling out of a sheet during its flipping motions onto the receiving member of such a sheet flipping device.
However, the air flow needed to assist in particular larger and thinner floppy sheets, can have a detrimental effect on stacking quality of a stacking device in which such a flipping device may be mounted.